


Numbers

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Numb3rs!AU, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off of the book "Numb3rs" by Rachel Ward, Michael has the ability to see the exact date that someone is going to die in their eyes. He avoids relationships with people he knows are going to die young, but when he unexpectedly falls for Gavin Free, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry if the ending feels rushed. :)

Ever since Michael was young, he'd seen the numbers. 

The numbers that would only be visible when Michael looked somebody in the eyes. He first noticed it when he began elementary school, around the age of five. He sat down next to a pretty redheaded girl named Lindsay, who chatted animatedly about how she was happy to be in school just like her older sister and she was happy to have met him, he was the first person who talked to her since she arrived to class after reluctantly letting go of her mother's leg. Michael just listened, focused with great intent at staring into her eyes, trying to make sense of the numbers that appeared in them. He decided to ignore it, that it was nothing, and got out his crayons to begin drawing a picture for his new friend.

As he grew older and began learning about how to write down dates properly, he realized that the numbers in everyone's eyes was actually a date. For most, it was a date far into the future, sixty to seventy years away. He didn't let this thought worry him too much, since he wouldn't have to worry about it any time soon.

One night at dinner, over casual conversation between his parents discussing a new job his father would be taking soon (a construction job) he asked his mom about seeing the numbers, thinking she would know what he was talking about. She paused, her fork halfway to her mouth with a look of fear in her eyes. She shared a look with his father, not answering his question. She gathered herself together and simply dismissed his claims about seeing numbers, asking if he was feeling alright and telling him that they were just part of his imagination. After all, being seven years old at the time Michael was prone to imaginary friends and make up games of adventure. He played with Lindsay all the time, daring adventures of knights and princesses locked away in castles, guarded by a dragon (played by their newest friend Ray after they met in second grade.) 

Michael opened his mouth to argue, to tell his mother that he was pretty sure he wasn't making this up, that he really was seeing the numbers, but his father shot him a scolding look, silently telling him to be quiet and finish eating. The look was brief but Michael caught a glimpse of the numbers in his father's eyes and he suddenly was no longer hungry.

The date in his eyes was two weeks from that day. 

Surely nothing bad would happen, he tried to convince himself, surely these numbers weren't threatening in any way. But he knew that he saw them for a reason, and even as he laid in bed that night, snuggled next to his mother while she read him a bed time story about some boy who had magical powers, worry filled his thoughts as he pondered what would happen once that date came around. His mother kissed his cheek, thinking he was asleep when in reality he was closing his eyes and wishing, praying to God that nothing bad would happen to his father. 

All the praying and wishing in the world didn't prepare Michael for the day he was pulled out of class by his sobbing mother, who got down on his level and pulled him into a tight hug, explaining that 'daddy had an accident at work today.' When Michael asked if he was okay even though he knew by the extent of his mother's tears that that wasn't the case, she sobbed harder and explained that daddy was gone. The funeral was held within the next few days and he cried right next to his mother, angry that his father was gone, thinking that he could have stopped it if he had only pushed harder to explain about the numbers. When they returned home from the funeral his mom locked herself in her room and cried. Michael changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas and stood at the door, listening to his mother talk to someone on the phone while in tears.

"Michael knew it was going to happen, mom, I'm sure of it. He... he asked about the numbers a couple of weeks ago," he heard her tell his grandmother. "I told him that it was nonsense, that it couldn't be true. I was protecting my child, mother! I tried to do a better job than you did with me! Do you remember how I was when I was growing up? You would scare any friends I ever had away, any potential boyfriends away, by telling them that they were going to die soon. You left me to grow up  _alone._ No, don't start, mother. Just don't. I called you thinking you might be able to give me some kind of comfort but if you're just going to chide me and tell me you were right all along, I'm just going to mourn with my son." He heard her slam the receiver down harshly, causing him to jump and hit his arm on the wall. "Michael? Honey is that you?"

Michael waddled into her room cradling his arm, but it didn't hurt, really. He was more focused on what he overheard her say. "Mommy, you believe me that I'm not making the numbers up, right?" he asked, feeling small. She smiled sadly at him and walked over, lifting him up and setting them both on the bed, he on her lap. 

"Sweetie," she began, hesitant and emotional, "sometimes you're going to experience things that you can't really explain. One of these is the numbers you're able to see in other people's eyes. I don't know why you can see them, all I know is that it runs in the family, affecting every other generation."

"Generation?" Michael had asked curiously. 

"Your grandmother has the ability, but it skipped me and has been passed onto you," she explained. 

"Oh."

"The numbers that you see reflect the date when a person... when a person is going to pass away."

"I saw the numbers in daddy's eyes and he left on that same date," Michael told her. She closed her eyes and sniffed, a fresh wave of tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know, Mikey. And I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you that night, when you tried to tell us. I guess I was just hoping that you wouldn't have the ability to see them," she said quietly, her voice cracking. Michael wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for well into the night, his mother crying and he trying to be strong for her.

* * *

 

Now that Michael knew about the numbers and what they meant, he became really introverted, unable to make new friends easily, especially if he saw in their eyes that they wouldn't be around long enough for Michael to create an everlasting bond with them.

He held onto Lindsay and Ray, the two of them being the only friends he ever felt he really needed. They were by his side through everything, from the move from his two story home to a small apartment after the passing of his father, to his first broken bone, first time riding a bike (in which Ray felt the need to prove he was better at riding a bike than Michael was) and a whole lot more.

They tackled the first few teenage years together, the difficult schoolwork as the progressed, and even a few bullies here and there. The three loved to play video games, often spending many school nights awake until the early hours of the morning playing games over Xbox Live or, if they were done playing games, they would sit and talk until one of them decided to go to sleep. The three were inseparable, many weekends spent at one of their three places or at the movies. It didn't bother any of their parents letting the three of them stay the night and sleep in the same room. 

So when Michael came out to them, and to his mother, when he was fifteen years old he was met with nothing but love and support, even if others at the high school he attended were not okay with it. Ray and Lindsay were his buffers for when things got rough and his mother always lent an ear in case Michael wanted to talk. When he told her, he was worried that she would be unaccepting, but she pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, telling him that she would love him no matter who he decided to like. 

With so much more to focus on, he pushed the numbers to the back of his mind. Ray and Lindsay weren't going anywhere any time soon, and his mom still had a good thirty years to go. 

Ray and Michael were there for Lindsay when she came bursting in Michael's apartment one night, crying her eyes out and rambling about how her boyfriend broke up with her. They knew exactly how to listen and what to say, rubbing her back and feeding her ice cream. Soon she had fallen asleep in between the two, leaning on Michael's shoulder and her hand entwined with Ray's. Looking at her, her eyes still puffy from crying, Michael told Ray that he didn't ever want to fall in love. When Ray questioned why, he paused. He thought about telling them about his ability, seeing as they had been close for ten years now and he trusted them with his life. He desperately wanted someone other than his mom to know.

"I have to tell you something," he said quietly, nervous. 

"Sure man, you can tell me anything. What's up?" Ray asked, looking at him curiously. Michael took a deep breath.

"Ever since I was little, I can see numbers in people's eyes. The numbers... tell me the exact date when someone is going to die," he explained, looking at his Xbox controller. Ray was silent and Michael didn't want to look up and see his reaction. "Which means I know when everyone I meet is going to die. I know when you and Lindsay are going to die."

"You've always been able to see this?" Ray asked, a cross between shocked and fearful. Michael nodded. 

"Always. I don't know why I do and I don't think I'll ever get rid of it."

Ray brushed a strand of hair out of Lindsay's face and tucked it behind her ear. "I think you should tell Lindsay. She should know."

"I'm going to; I've been trying to figure out how to tell you guys for a while but I just never could figure out a good time to bring it up."

"I don't want to know," he said, looking at him seriously. "When I'm going to die, I mean. If Lindsay wants to know, then tell her. But I don't want to know, man."

"I wasn't going to tell you," Michael said quickly, careful not to move Lindsay. "I just wanted you to know why I don't ever want to fall in love with anyone. What if I fall in love with someone who's going to die soon? Or what if their numbers change?" Ray widened his eyes.

"They can change?" 

"My mom told me that my grandma has only ever seen someone's numbers change once in the seventy years she's been able to see them, and that's only if someone is there to intervene when they're supposed to die, pretty much meaning that they have to have a cause of death of anything except for old age. But there's no guarantee that it will give anybody a longer life span; it'll just delay their death a little," Michael explained. 

"Then don't fall in love with anyone with a low date," Ray said, thinking it was simple. But it wasn't, Michael knew that. 

"It's kind of hard to pick who you're going to fall in love with," Michael said quietly. "Which is why I don't try and make any lasting friendships other than you two. I don't need disappointment in my life."  _I saw what losing dad put mom through, and I fucking_ knew  _it was going to happen. I don't ever want to feel that kind of pain._

* * *

The three friends eventually graduated high school and went to college, each majoring in something computer-related. Michael had told Lindsay about his ability the day after he admitted it to Ray, and her reaction was essentially the same. She was supportive, she just didn't want to know when she would kick the bucket either. The three had moved into an apartment together and soon Michael was releasing videos for YouTube where he would play a game and rage at it at the suggestion of Lindsay, who saw how upset he got playing some arcade game and suggested he make videos. They went from barely any views to over a hundred thousand views a piece after a few short months. Aside from his Rage Quit videos, he would play other games with Lindsay, or Ray, or both if they could have three players. Those videos got roughly the same amount of views, although it took longer.

When they each got an e-mail from a company called Rooster Teeth, it was a dream come true. The company was a big inspiration to them and they had once said that their dream job would be to work for them, as playing video games for a living sounded like a really great way to live. Soon they were interviewed and hired on, being placed in a section of the group called Achievement Hunter who released videos everyday of different games and made some of the funniest content Michael had ever watched.

And now he was hired on to not only join in on their shenanigans but also make his Rage Quit videos a weekly thing. 

The three friends blended well into the company, making fast friends with almost everyone they met. There was Geoff, the head Achievement Hunter and founder of the group, Jack the co-founder, Ryan the tech guy, and Gavin, the British idiot that everyone - including Michael - had grown to love. Ray and Lindsay completed their set, although Lindsay was hired on as more of a behind the scenes woman and editor. Still, she made appearances in videos and the fans, though hesitant at first, accepted the three newcomers well. 

Michael had grown particularly close to Gavin, who sat to his right in the office. Although first impressions weren't exactly smooth, as Gavin had tripped over his own two feet and tackled Michael to the ground after introductions, inspiring an impromptu wrestling match which ended with Michael fuming and calling Gavin a 'fucking moron.' He wasn't off-put by this, however, and found more ways to press Michael's buttons just enough to get a reaction from him. Michael was annoyed with the Brit at first, telling him to 'fuck off' on numerous occasions, but the Brit was stubborn and would just throw Michael a cheeky grin in response, emitting a rolling of the eyes from him. 

Eventually their witty banter and playful fighting caused fans to give them a nickname - Team Nice Dynamite - and sealed their friendship into stone. Everyone in the office grinned and laughed fondly at the two, Ray making jokes about how they should just kiss every time they got into a 'fight' because he could just 'feel the sexual tension.' Michael would cease what he was doing at that point and give Ray a pointed stare, excusing himself from the room. The first few times this happened, Ray shrugged it off, dismissing it as he had crossed a line. Michael would return, happier than when he left and the day would resume as normal.

Around the fifth or sixth time it occurred, Gavin noticed something was off. "What's wrong with my boi?" he asked Ray curiously, knowing that he was a lot closer to Michael than anyone in the office. This had happened after Gavin tackled Michael after Michael beat him in a VS, so Lindsay was still in the room, camera in hand. She jerked her head at the door, signaling Ray to go follow him and talk to him. He obliged and found Michael sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a bottle of water. He looked upset and Ray felt guilty, thinking he was the cause.

"Okay man, what's up with you?" he asked bluntly."I'm sorry if my comments are crossing boundaries; I'll stop if you want me to. I can tell it's upsetting you."

"No, it's... it's not that," Michael answered quietly. He sighed, and took off his glasses, running a hand over his face. "I... I really like Gavin."

"We all like Gavin, even though he is a bit of an idiot. I mean-"

"No, Ray," he said quickly, cutting him off. "I mean I  _like_ Gavin. As in I've got a crush on the British idiot that sits next to me in the office who makes up words and asks the dumbest questions I've ever heard." He blushed slightly, thinking of the handsome man.

"When did this happen?" he asked curiously, a teasing edge to his voice. 

"A couple of months ago," he admitted. "I tried to ignore it at first, thinking that there was no way I would ever fall for this guy, but as we hung out more and grew closer I realized that I do like him."

"But?" Ray prompted. 

"But I saw his number," Michael said softly, looking Ray in the eyes. The look on his face confirmed he understood what Michael was trying to say.

"When?" he asked finally.

"Next year, in December." He looked down at the table and let out a heavy breath. "My worst fear is finding somebody I really like and realizing that I won't have them very long. Life is cruel."

"It's only August, man," Ray said reassuringly. "You still have a year and half. You never know what will happen, you know? Didn't you say that their numbers could change, too?"

"Only if I intervene, but I would have to be attached to him at the hip all the time for me to be in that position."

"I mean, if you guys get together by that point, you might be that way anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Michael sighed. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Go in there and tell him how you feel," Ray commanded, getting up suddenly and lifting Michael up out of his by his arm.

"But Ray, you don't understand-"

"Like hell I don't. You like Gavin, I'm almost positive Gavin likes you.."

"IF I CHANGE HIS NUMBERS, MINE WILL CHANGE TOO," Michael shouted, causing Ray to halt in his tracks. He stared at Michael in disbelief, not saying anything. "I forgot to tell you that part because I didn't want to worry you. But by saving another life, you risk your date getting closer. You lose days, months, even years just by saving somebody. I can't see my own date, Ray. Even when I look in a mirror. It's like some cosmic joke; I can see when everyone is going to die except for myself. The only reassurance I've ever gotten is from my grandmother and she told me I had nothing to worry about."

"Oh," he finally said. The two walked out of the kitchen in silence. When they reached the office again Ray stopped just shy of it. "I still think you need to tell him. Watching you stare longingly at him is making me gag." The joke relieved some of the tension between the two and Michael laughed, his heart beating quickly when Ray pushed open the door. Gavin was at his desk and he swiveled around to stare at Michael, worry on his face.

"Are you okay, boi?" he asked fondly, checking over Michael for signs that everything was fine, that he wasn't hurt or sick.

"I'm fine, Gav, thank you," he answered, smiling. Gavin smiled back, causing the butterflies in Michael's stomach to do flips. Ray cleared his throat, nodding towards Gavin and wiggling his eyebrows.  _I'm going to kill him,_ Michael thought, flipping Ray off. "So, uh, Gavin I have something to ask you."

The room went silent. Everyone turned around in their chairs to stare at him and Lindsay just sent him a knowing smile. "Are you guys so bored that you have to listen in on a private conversation?" Michael snapped.

"Not exactly private if it's right in the office," Geoff quipped, snickering. Nonetheless, the others turned back to their monitors and slipped on headphones; although Michael was sure that all of them were still listening in.

"Yes, Michael?" Gavin asked, standing up and looking him in the eyes.  _12/15/2015_ stared back at him, dread filling his veins. He pushed it away, however, and focused on Gavin's grin which was focused on him. 

"Will you go out with me? Like on a date?" he said, stumbling over his words. The rest of the office cheered, scaring Michael so badly that he fell in the floor. 

"It's about god damn time," Ryan said, helping Michael to his feet. "You two have been shooting googly eyes at each other for months. I was about to yell at you guys to just bang already." 

"So what do you say, Gavin?" asked Michael shyly, ignoring Ryan's comment. Gavin beamed ear to ear and pulled Michael into a hug.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you," he responded, causing more cheers to erupt from their coworkers. 

* * *

Having Gavin as a boyfriend proved to be a lot less effort than Michael originally thought. Their first date went terrible, as Gavin insisted on cooking dinner for Michael as his apartment which ended with a nearly ruined pot, the smoke alarm going off, and the two laughing about it over pizza. Still, when Michael left that night after Gavin stepped close and pressed a shy kiss to his lips, he didn't think the night could have gone any better.

It took four more dates before they were officially boyfriend and boyfriend, much to the teasing of their coworkers. They ignored the teasing though, holding hands whenever they got the chance and sneaking in affection during the live action videos. The fans ate it up, deeming them the cutest couple of Rooster Teeth. 

Months passed, seeing holiday parties and gifts around Christmas. Quite a few weekends were nothing but blurs when alcohol was involved (which was often) but Michael was happy. He looked Gavin and scoffed, wondering why he ever thought falling in love would be a bad thing. Falling for Gavin was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Valentine's Day rolled around and Michael arrived at work, noticing a large amount of red and pink balloons and bear stuffed animals on his desk, along with a heart-shaped box of chocolate. Gavin slipped his arms around his waist and mumbled a greeting, kissing his cheek. Ray gagged as he entered the room and the two men gave in a middle finger in response. Lindsay simply cooed at how cute and thoughtful Gavin was, smacking Ray upside the head, causing Michael and Gavin to laugh.

Not long after, Michael asked Gavin to move in with him in his apartment, which he graciously accepted. That weekend was spent packing up Gavin's belongings and bringing it to Michael's, the two men trying to find a place for everything. After a lot of swears, fumbling around, more than one play-fight, and lots of kissing, Gavin's belongings had their new home and the two laid on Michael's bed under the covers, cuddling in celebration. 

Soon, it was summer and time for RTX. Of course the two men were bombarded the most by fans, but they didn't seem to mind. They received fan art and other gifts, took many photos, and signed their names more times than they could remember. Going home that Sunday night, they collapsed into bed exhausted but content that they had survived the crazy weekend. It was there, snuggled underneath blankets and wrapped in each other's arms, that Michael mumbled a sleepy, "I love you, Gavin," to which Gavin placed a light kiss on his lover's forehead and mumbled and equally affectionate, "I love you too."

* * *

August and September passed, bringing about cold weather in October. Pumpkin  _everything_ was back, and the TV would play horror movies on seemingly endless loops. Gavin tended to stay away from cable when this happened, but Michael had talked him into watching a few movies with him, each resulting in Gavin cowering in a corner with his eyes closed. "I don't like it," he would whine, and Michael would laugh and cuddle him, rocking him until he was fine again.  _  
_

November came and Michael brought Gavin home for Thanksgiving, knowing that his mom always made enough food to feed an army. She took to Gavin quite well, although there was a worry that seemed to settle in her features when she looked at the two of them interacting. While Gavin sat in the living room watching TV and stuffing his face with turkey, Michael was pulled into the kitchen where his mom asked in a hushed tone, "Are you two serious? As a couple, I mean."

"We've been dating over a year, so yes mom. We're serious," he said hesitantly. "Why, what's this about?"

She put down a dish towel she had been holding and looked him in the eyes. "When?"

Michael knew instantly what she was asking. "In a few weeks."

"Have you told him?" she asked, her eyes taking on pity when he answered her question.

"No, and I'm not going to," he responded, his jaw set.

"Michael, he's going to realize something is up when you won't let him leave your sight," his mom argued. 

"I just have to get him through  _one_ day and then his numbers will reset," he retorted. He didn't want to have this conversation. He had been so happy this past year that at times he forgot that Gavin was supposed to die soon. It was bliss to just  _forget._

She looked at him for a moment and pulled him in for a hug. "I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered before kissing him on his forehead. 

_Me too, mom. Me too._

* * *

When Michael woke up that morning, December 15th, he laid in bed and looked over at Gavin who was still sleeping peacefully. Out the window he could see snow falling, hard and fast and accumulating quickly on the ground. He tried to think of excuses to keep Gavin inside the apartment, but he was set on going over to Geoff's house and visiting the family, especially their daughter who he had grown close to. Michael was sure that it was icy outside and there would be many dangers from here to Geoff's, which was only a couple blocks over and within walking distance. The Brit stirred next to him and opened his eyes, looking at him sleepily. "Morning," he murmured, yawning.

Michael smiled at him. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked, feigning ignorance. 

"We're going to go visit Geoff, right?" he asked, still sleepy.

"Well, it's snowing pretty hard outside and it's icy, so I thought you might want to stay in," Michael explained. Gavin sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"No way, I promised Millie we would come today! I can't disappoint my favorite munchkin!" he exclaimed, pleading with Michael. He wanted to tell him why he didn't want him to even leave the apartment, but he didn't want him to worry. He just would have to be extra careful today to avoid anything that could be potentially life-threatening. 

Which turned out to be  _everything._

After dressing warmly and arguing for five minutes about mode of transportation, Michael and Gavin drove cautiously to Geoff's house, narrowly avoiding several swerving cars along the way. "Assholes, it's snowing outside! Slow the fuck down!" Michael yelled. 

They rolled to a stop sign, Geoff's house in sight. Michael pressed the gas pedal and began the rest of the drive when all of a sudden he was jerked around, his body - no, his  _car_ \- hit at a very high speed, sending the vehicle rolling, finally coming to a stop. Michael ached, feeling shattered glass in his hair and his skin as he groaned, disoriented. He looked to the passenger side and saw that Gavin was no longer there. He noticed the windshield was smashed, sending him into a panic. "No, no, no," he yelled over and over.  _Gavin hadn't been wearing his seatbelt,_ he realized. He tried to unbuckle himself but saw that the belt was stuck. He pulled as hard as he could and finally got it loose, crawling carefully out of the window. Out on the street in the cold, with snow pelting down on him, he just made out Gavin's lifeless body a few feet away.

"Gavin!" he called, using all of his strength to crawl over to him. "Gavin!" When he finally reached him he could see that he was still breathing, but a lot of limbs looked broken and he had cuts littering almost every inch of exposed skin. Gavin coughed and Michael started to cry when he saw that he was coughing up blood. He cradled the Brit in his arms, ignoring his own pain in the process. "No, no, no, no."

"Mi..chael," Gavin said weakly, reaching a shaky hand up to cup Michael's cheek and wipe away falling tears. Michael could hear an ambulance in the distance, but he knew that it would be too late. 

"I'm here, Gavvy. I'm here, boi," he stuttered through his tears. 

"I... I just w...want you to k...know that I l...l...love you," he said, before coughing up even more blood. Michael sobbed harder, planting kisses on the top of Gavin's head.

"I love you to," he cried, before he saw the numbers fade from Gavin's eyes. By the time the ambulance and police had arrived, Gavin was gone.

Michael cried hard into his lifeless shoulder and mumbled about the numbers not being there anymore. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
